


In the Light of Day

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Over the Rainbow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Time Travel, mystery girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This explanation wasn’t truthful. There was a guard up in those clear light sage eyes that hadn’t been there last night when she was spouting off things that seemed at the time unlikely and highly improbable. </p><p>Her insanity was more believable than what she’d said from behind her purebred mask.</p><p>(In other words, Sirius gets to know the new girl who appeared out of nowhere last night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Day

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I do not own it.**

* * *

It was early. No teenager would be awake at this hour, but Sirius Black was wide eyed. If he had a tail, it’d be bushy. Well, sometimes he did have a tail, just not at the moment.

And it was NEVER bushy. 

He ran a hand through his wavy, tousled, black hair and felt it flop back onto his forehead. He nosily made his way down the marble stairs to the Great Hall. He didn’t actually expect to see the somewhat crackers girl, but there she was, seated at the Gryffindor table. She was clean, that much was evident by how the sunlight bounced off her shiny dark brown hair, highlighting all the red tones. Unlike last night, her hair hung straight down her back like a sheet of polished wood. 

As he walked towards her, he took in her robes, which were a deep shade of eggplant. They were sort of strange, he realized. Most robes all were the same style, but hers were vastly different. For one, they were fitted, showing off her slender arms. At the bottom the cuffs of the crisp white collared shirt she wore turned up and over, held with something that caught the sunlight each time she moved to turn the page of the book that was floating in front of her. The neck of the robe was the other strange thing, as it was a deep v shape, showing off quite a bit of the white shirt she wore, along with the sky blue tie, which matched the thick headband in her dark hair. 

Frowning a bit, he walked closer, realizing there were several things off with her appearance in the sunlight other than her odd robes. Her hair seemed unnaturally straight for someone who’d had rather crazy, bushy, curly hair last night. Her face was also different somehow— her nose rounder and longer, her mouth fuller and less crooked. And her cheek bones looked sharper. 

It was like she was a different person under all that dirt. 

Sirius took the spot across from her, making as much noise as he could. She slowly raised her eyes to him, quirking one eyebrow up at him. She straightened up when she recognized him. 

Sirius squinted. He could have sworn her eyes were a shade of brown last night, not greenish grey. 

The girl smiled in a slow manner, sitting up even straighter to address Sirius. Sirius wasn’t sure she could sit up any straighter, but clearly she could. He was instantly reminded of all the Slytherin girls, who always looked like they had metal poles rammed up their behinds to get them to sit straight. 

“I’m glad I ran into you, as I ought to apologize for my behavior last night,” she began in her musical sounding accent. 

Sirius had never been fond of American accents— they came off rather harsh to his ears. He had never heard one like hers. The closest example he could think of was from that Muggle film that went on for five days about some war. Moony had made him watch it, who knew why. Moony thought Sirius would “relate” or something barmy like that. 

Sirius did not relate. 

“Oh?” Sirius asked, taking in her features of her face again. The American Blacks must not inbreed to the extent the British ones did, as her features were softer than the Blacks he knew. Though, they must, as she was definitely a Black. 

“Yes,” the girl said, frowning a bit. “I was suffering from the effect of Altitude Sickness.”

“What?” Sirius asked, wondering what the hell that meant.

“Dibonein School is located in the Rocky Mountains,” she explained, her eyes going back to the book floating near her plate, _Hogwarts: A History_. “I’ve been there for almost a month to prepare to come here. I took a Portkey straight here, forgetting the fact this place is at a much lower altitude than Dibonein.”

“How did you get all dirty? Portkeys usually don’t leave the traveler looking like they waged war on the world.”

“I was dirty? Heavens,” she breathed, shaking her head. “Must have been a rough Portkey ride. Crossing the ocean and several mountain ranges isn’t easy.”

This explanation wasn’t truthful. There was a guard up in those clear light sage eyes that hadn’t been there last night when she was spouting off things that seemed at the time unlikely and highly improbable. 

Her insanity was more believable than what she’d said from behind her purebred mask.

 She went back to reading as she ate her breakfast. Sirius scooped eggs onto his plate, his eyes never leaving the girl. He felt a wave of something every time he looked at her. It wasn’t attraction, he knew that for sure. Girls were, well, girls. He kind of liked girls, but he’d never felt a tug towards them. There were just there for some snogging. 

This girl tugged at him, but not in the way he had expected to feel when he finally found a girl he was attracted to in _that manner_. He wanted to protect her, shelter her and at the same time lecture her about her robes. 

It was highly disturbing on at least many levels. Mostly five, fourteen and twenty. 

Sirius mentally chuckled at his own joke.  

The patch on the left side of her robe had _Dibonein School of Magic_ embroidered in silver, along with what he assumed was the crest of the school: a crown of olive branches around a large book, open with the words _conquistitor scientia conadunare_ across the pages. 

“Knowledge seekers unite?” Sirius asked, squinting.

“Roughly,” the girl agreed, flipping a page. 

“So, all the stuff you were babbling about?”

“Hallucinations brought on by the change in altitude,” she replied breezily. “I apologize for scaring you, or making you uncomfortable. You took it rather well, if memory serves me correctly. Thank you taking me to the Headmaster. He was able to set me straight and get me the care I needed.”

“Erm, okay,” Sirius said. “So, er, you’re here on exchange?”

She nodded. “Yes. I applied for a program through my school and got a full scholarship.”

“Oh. Okay.” Maybe American Blacks were poor? Sirius sure as hell did not know. He’d never met an American one. “Are you going to be, er, living in Gryffindor?”

“No.”

“Huh? What house are you living in?”

“None. I don’t approve of the inter-house relations here, so in order to be neutral to the inter-house wars, I’ll remain outside the system. Hence, my school uniform.”

Sirius eyed the uniform again. 

“Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to properly introduce myself. I know your clever map told you, but I’m Atlanta Dorothy Black, or just Lanta,” she said, sticking her hand out. “I’m of no formal or proper relation to the House of Black. My father was disinherited and proud of it.”  

Sirius reached across the table and took her hand, shaking it. He liked her a bit more now that she was so proud of the fact she was “out of the system.”

“I’ve been disinherited, too,” Sirius announced happily. “We ought to start a club.”

Sirius blinked a few times, still holding her hand in his, which was freezing cold. 

She laughed a small tingle sort of laugh, rolling her eyes. He stared at his hand in hers, half expecting it to start to turn blue. He felt an insane need to warm her hands up, put her to bed and wait till she was feeling better to have a good sit down discussion with her.

It was bizarre. She was clearly ill, as she crazy last night and today she was almost channeling a friendly version of his cousin Narcissa. 

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. He usually only felt these odd feelings towards Remus. Which, he chalked up to the fact Remus was his best mate. 

“Oh, well, that’s…okay,” he choked out. 

Under the table he stepped on his own foot. He did not get choked up and flustered in front of girls. Something was strange about this girl. Something was not right. 

Maybe he was suffering from Altitude Sickness as well? 

“There are quite a few oddities here,” she offered, trying to extract her hand from him. “For one, you all still use quills and parchment. I’m sure the Muggles in Britain have invented pens and proper paper by now.”

“Pens?” Sirius asked.

She rolled her eyes, still trying to get her hand away from him. 

“Yes. They are rather…clever,” she offered, a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Sirius, what on earth are you doing?”

Sirius startled, releasing the girl’s hand. She gracefully extracted herself  from the bench and stood, showing off just how odd her robes were. While Sirius thought Dumbledore wore strange looking robes, his were not as different as this girl’s. The robes the witches and wizards wore in Britain were shapeless. The outer robe the girl was wearing now was not shapeless in the least. It nipped in at her waist without the aid of belt and hugged the upper half of her body.

And once again, he had the insane need to cover her up. He did note, though, Remus’ eyes remained locked on her face after he glanced at her strange get-up. 

“Atlanta Dorothy Black,” she said, bravely extending her hand to who ever was next to Sirius, who was too distracted by her robe to pay attention. “You can call me Lanta.” 

“Remus John Lupin. Never call me Remy,” said the voice next to him. “I believe we met last night.”

Sirius watched her color, a lovely pink flush filling her cheeks. “Not the best time to meet me. I was suffering from a combination of bad Portkey and Altitude Sickness. Dibonein, the school I attend, is located in the Rocky Mountains and I’d been there awhile before coming here. Well, it was lovely meeting you two. Maybe I’ll see you in classes. And I promise to never refer to you as Remy. Or Rem even.”

She snatched up her book and turned, the bottoms of her robes twirling out like a dress, and she glided out of the Great Hall, right passed Peter and James, who both did double takes. Peter’s mouth dropped open. 

“She seems…saner this morning. A little cheeky,” Remus commented, sliding into the seat next to Sirius. James and Peter plopped down across from them. 

“Is that the same mad girl from last night?” James asked. “She, well, seems cleaner.”

“Though, she did shake my hand. Is that an American thing?” Remus continued, not listening to James. “I don’t know much about American wizarding customs.”

Sirius nodded dumbly.

“I don’t think he’s all there,” James joked, plopping down in the seat Atlanta Dorothy Black had filled. “I think we finally found a bird who might capture our wittle Sirius.”

Sirius frowned at James, missing the odd look that flitted across Remus’ face. James cleared his throat, having noticed both his friends looking strange. 

“So, when is the prank set to go off?”

“After the first lesson,” Peter squeaked. 

James smiled and the two began to discuss the brilliant set up. Sirius, though, felt like he had fog in his head. Remus elbowed him a few times, before his head managed to clear enough to carry on a discussion and just in time to mock James as he attempted to get Lily Evans to go out with him. 


End file.
